


MC on period/heavy cramps

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [30]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: RFA + V dealing with an MC who has heavy menstrual cramps and just wants to curl up and not move. (Help me I'm dying I need cute to help me get through it)A/N: *bursts through door* I’M SORRY IM LATE BUT I HOPE YOU’RE OKAY AND NOT DEAD EAT SOME CHOCOLATE AND HERE’S SOME LATE CUTENESS HOPEFULLY (also bruh i get really bad cramps too its like pls rIP THIS OUT OF MY BODY im so sorry you go through it) ~Admin 404





	MC on period/heavy cramps

*YOOSUNG:

-ARE YOU DYING???

-He has a sister and was close to his mum so he understood what was happening but!!!

-He didn’t know it would hurt you so bad!!!

-Probably calls his sister when he gets to the store because he’s embarrassed that he forgot to ask what you needed, and has to sit through a very long and detailed lecture about the difference between them all (sister please ;A;)

-BLUSHING THE WHOLE TIME HE’S BUYING YOU WHAT YOU NEED

-TRIES TO HIDE IT AND USE THE SELF-CHECK OUT

-THOUSANDS OF BLANKETS!!

-Surrounds you with millions of plushies

-He might not having a heating pad but MC! He can rub your tummy a lot so it’s nice and warm!

\- (yoosung youre gonna give me an indian burn pls dont ;A;)

-If you tear up even a little bit because of the pain, he will burst into tears, dear god why does this have to happen to his MC!!

*ZEN:

-HIS PRINCESS, NO

-Has absolutely no shame in buying pads/tampons

-(Like in the movie Ten Inch Hero) At least he has a lady he’s close enough to in his life to be trusted to get such things!

-Also has no shame in asking you exactly what you need because?? You need it?? It’s natural??

-He does all the cooking and cleaning because you’re in so much pain!!!

-Please don’t move!!!! He doesn’t want you to make it worse!!!

-He’ll come home with flowers and chocolate almost every day when you’re on your period because he wants you to be happy!!!

-You thought he sang a lot around the house before but you notice he sings 10x more when you’re having intense cramps

\- you aren’t complaining though

-You want to switch rooms? He’s carrying you 100% don’t even try arguing

 

*JAEHEE:

-Okay, listen,,,,

-She’s got you gurlfren

-Heating pad? CHECK. Fully stocked pads/tampons? CHECK. Chocolate? CHECK. Pain reliever pills? C H E C K

-If you’re running low or the two of you just forgot to restock all together, she knows exactly what to get!

-Also not embarrassed because?? She’s a girl, she needs them too

-After a while, I’m sure the two of you would sync up cycles so it’s easier to keep track of it all!!! an organized jaehee is a happy jaehee

-Her cramps aren’t usually too bad but she understands when yours are so bad you can’t even move so she’ll take care of anything you need! Cancel any plans, go to the store, mail a package, WHATEVER IT IS!!

-She’ll make you some tea to help when your cramps are that bad!

\- (okay listen my family has tea for anYTHING OH YOU HAVE A BROKEN BONE? DRINK TEA. YOU’RE SAD? DRINK TEA. YOU JUST WANT A DRINK? WHY ARENT YOU DRINKING TEA- SO YOU CAN’T TELL ME THAT THIS COFFEE DRINKING CUTIE WOULDNT DO THE SAME FOR YOU)

-Cuddle party!!!! Will cuddle and watch movies with you all day! Plays with your hair! IS AN ALL AROUND CUTIE

*JUMIN:

-He’ll send someone to go get whatever you need for you

\- (he has people for that why would he go himself???)

-If he absolutely had to go (for some odd reason), wouldn’t care at all

-Why are they staring at him? They obviously aren’t for him, so why does it matter??

-The first time you have terrible cramps though, oh mY GOD

-MC WHAT’S WRONG KITTEN ARE YOU DYING I’M DIALING THE DOCTOR RIGHT NOW

\- (no, jumin, pls dont do that)

-He’ll get you a heating pad and make you lay face down with your tummy on it

-Rubs your back gently for hours even if you’ve fallen asleep

-Takes blurry pictures when Elizabeth climbs up and lays on the back of your head

*SAEYOUNG:

-CAN’T WE JUST ORDER THE STUFF YOU NEED ONLINE AAAAAAAAAAA

-He’ll suck it up and go to the store for you though! Only because you gave him the puppy dog eyes you know he can’t resist

-He won’t go to the self -checkout but is definitely as red as his hair when he gets up to the register

-Comes home with like 57 packs of fun-sized candy bars

\- (how are we gonna eat all of this, we’re gonna dIE)

-If you make any sound of discomfort or pain he is riGHT THERE

-MC WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP

-He’ll also roll you around in an office chair all around the house just so you don’t have to walk

\- (I DIDNT MEAN TO ROLL YOU INTO THE WALL I SWEAR IM SORRY)

-He gives the best cuddles! The kind where the two of you don’t move for hours and he tells you the stupidest stories so you forget all about the pain you’re feeling because??? It’s hard to think about the pain when you’re knees deep into a made up story about a cat in space

*V:

-This sweet little cinnamon roll probably keeps track for you 

-He’ll make sure you have everything you’re going to need, he doesn’t mind getting it for you!

-SUPER WORRIED WHEN YOU HAVE EXTREME CRAMPS THOUGH

-MC are you okay??? Should I take you to the doctors???? What about pain medication???? Should you take a nap and sleep it off????

\- (no, sweetheart, thank you im okay just give me a minute here)

-Makes you stay in bed as much as possible

-He doesn’t have a heating pad, but he does have electric heating blankets!!!!!

-10/10 the most relaxed and warm your body has ever been, thanks to this sunshine

-He wants to cuddle you but!!! What if he hurts you more!!!!

-So he settles for very constant kisses all over your face every time he checks on you which is like every 5 seconds any, V, why dont you just sit in here jfc

*SAERAN:

\- suck it up buttercup

-I’m sure he knows what it is…in a sense. But he didn’t expect you to double over in pain from it??

-EMBARRASSED AS ALL HELL TO GET YOU PADS/TAMPONS

-Gets extremely irritated and almost snaps at anyone who looks at him funny when he has to get them

-When he’s at home with you though, he kind of hovers over you

-Do you need to lay down? Pain medications? Are you going to die on me?

-If you ever get moody he just pulls you close despite any refusal on your part just shut up and cuddle me mc what the fuck

-He’ll make you do things for yourself unless you literally cannot move, then he’ll do it

-But you best be in bed if you’re in that much pain because if not you will feel his wRATH

-CAN’T WAIT UNTIL IT’S OVER BECAUSE HE’S NOT SURE WHAT TO DO AND CAN’T STAND TO SEE YOU IN PAIN???


End file.
